


A whole world without voice

by remymorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ice Cream, Matches, Puppets, penguin costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Martin
Relationships: Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot & Martin & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Martin and I think a lot more could have been brought out of his character.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
